mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Nish Kumar
| birth_place = Wandsworth, London, England | nationality = British | occupation = Comedian | years_active = 2004–present | website = | known_for = |regular #= 13 }} Nishant "Nish" Kumar (born 26 August 1985) is a British stand-up comedian, actor, and radio presenter. He currently hosts The Mash Report on BBC Two, and has hosted BBC Radio 4 Extra's topical comedy show Newsjack . He has also appeared as a guest on Have I Got News for You, Mock the Week, Virtually Famous, Alan Davies: As Yet Untitled, Russell Howard's Stand Up Central, Sweat the Small Stuff, QI, Live from the BBC and The Alternative Comedy Experience. He is of Indian descent. Career Nish Kumar performed with Tom Neenan as a double act, Gentlemen of Leisure, having met while students at Grey College, University of Durham in 2004 and performed as a member of the Durham Revue. The act performed at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe in 2012. He has been performing as a solo stand-up performer in shows since 2013, including standing in for David Trent at the Charity Chuckle at the Edinburgh Fringe in 2014. He also held a regular guest spot on Josh Widdicombe's Radio X show between 2013 and 2015, where he presented the feature, "Nishipedia". He has become increasingly well known for broadcasting and podcasting on topical news programmes. * In February 2015, he was announced as the host for the twelfth season of the BBC Radio 4 Extra series Newsjack. * He has been a regular co-host of The Bugle podcast since October 2016. * His series, Spotlight Tonight with Nish Kumar first aired on BBC Radio 4 in March 2017. * He guested on BBC comedy show, Frankie Boyle's New World Order in June 2017 He has performed solo Edinburgh shows since 2012: # 2012: 'Who Is Nish Kumar?' Nish Kumar|last=Kumar|first=Nish|website=www.nishkumar.co.uk|access-date=13 June 2017}} # 2013: 'Nish Kumar Is a Comedian' # 2014: "Ruminations on the Nature of Subjectivity". # 2015: "Long word... Long word... Blah Blah Blah... I'm so clever" at The Pleasance Theatre, which continued as a UK tour running from October to December 2015. The show was nominated for an Edinburgh Comedy Award. # 2016: "Actions Speak Louder Than Words, Unless You Shout the Words Real Loud", which received a number of favourable reviews. A joke from the show was featured in The Telegraph's list of the 37 funniest jokes from the Edinburgh Fringe. This show continued as a national tour. As a live performer, Kumar has appeared at a number of festivals and events, including the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, New Zealand Comedy Festival, Leicester Comedy Festival and the comedy tent at Latitude Music Festival. In 2017, he competed in series 5 of Taskmaster against Bob Mortimer, Sally Phillips, Aisling Bea and Mark Watson. The same year, Kumar completed a six-part travel series for Netflix with fellow comedian Joel Dommett, titled Joel & Nish vs The World.https://www.netflix.com/gb/title/80989539 Appearances *Series 15, Episode 1 *Series 15, Episode 10 *Series 16, Episode 2 *Series 16, Episode 3 *Series 16, Episode 4 *Series 16, Episode 6 *Series 16, Episode 7 *Series 16, Episode 10 *Series 16, Episode 11 *Series 17, Episode 6 *Series 17, Episode 7 *Series 17, Episode 9 *Series 18, Episode 3 References External links * *Official website Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:English male television actors Category:English male film actors Category:English radio presenters Category:English male comedians Category:Male actors from London Category:British male actors of Indian descent Category:People from Wandsworth Category:Alumni of Grey College, Durham